villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Foxy the Pirate
Foxy the Pirate Fox, also known as Foxy, also called the character in Pirate Cove, is an out-of-order, worn down animatronic and is one of the secondary antagonists in the indie horror game "Five Nights at Freddy's". His behavior is unique in that rather than randomly moving around the rooms, Foxy will stay behind the curtains in Pirate Cove and gradually becomes more active throughout the night. The less the player looks at the camera feed, the faster he becomes active. If Foxy becomes fully active, he will leave Pirate Cove and almost immediately appear in the Security Office, killing the player instantly. If the camera is kept only on the curtains to Pirate Cove (one way players think they can exploit the game) this will speed up the process. The only way to prevent his approach is to frequently look at the security camera feed to slow down his activation. Another way to stop him if he leaves Pirate Cove is to close the door to the security office before he reaches you. To do this, there is one point in time where you are able to see the empty curtains in Pirate Cove or catch sight of him running down the hall to your office. At this exact moment you have a second to close the door. Once he reaches the door, he will knock loudly and reduce the power by 1%. The amount of power Foxy takes increases each attack; starting at 1% then 6%, 11%, 16% and so on, although he leaves immediately and resets to Pirate Cove. Foxy's purpose in the game is to make sure the player frequently checks the video feed. This is meant to keep the player immersed in the horror of the game instead of exploiting the game's mechanic and simply camping out in the office, only closing the doors when they see an enemy approach. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Foxy returns in the second game and seems to look even more damaged and destroyed. The teeth of his endoskeleton are showing. The design of the original rips or enlarged slightly and resemble the types of rips on Freddy's redesign, showing off the upper portion of the endoskeleton's arms. The fur on his lower torso is almost completely missing, revealing his endoskeleton. Foxy begins in the Parts/Service Room with the older animatronics and if all other older animatronics are gone, Foxy can be seen standing in the middle of the room. Foxy will go to the hallway leading to the Office and the player has to use the flashlight to fend him off. If this fails, Foxy will jump out from the hallway and kill the player. Trivia * Foxy also is the only robot who is heard singing. He may be bored, frustrated, or simply killing time before he can rush at you. * Foxy is actually slower than the other robot's. this is why he runs straight into the office, rather than toy with his prey. * It is commonly theorized that Foxy is responsible for the Bite of '87 as his jaw is broken, which could be a result of biting down a customer, and his sharp teeth and elongated mouth make him the most capable of serious damage. That also explains why Pirate Cove is closed down. * It is possible to see Foxy on the first night if the player is idle too long. * Foxy leaves immediately upon closing arriving at a closed door. * If the player notices Foxy isn't in Pirate Cove, there is an amount of time where the player can close the door before viewing the West Hall and triggering his sprint (5 to 10 seconds). This technique may save a night when Foxy is particularly active; bypassing his trigger in this way will essentially render him harmless. * Foxy apparently sings the "Dum dum dum" song. * Foxy is the only animatronic which can be seen actually moving on camera. * Unlike the other animatronics, the screen doesn't shake when Foxy attacks the player. * Foxy's death animation can be cancelled if the power runs out or if another animatronic gets in first. *It is suspected that Foxy may be the animatronic responsible for the incident in 1987, where it took a bite off a person's frontal lobe, which might also explain why Pirate Cove is out of order and Foxy's suit is tattered, as well as his jaw being broken. *Foxy is unique to all other enemies, as he is the only one who cannot be seen glitching and is the only animatronic you can see physically moving from place to place. *Foxy is the only animatronic who bears a hook in place of a hand, which can be seen in the cameras in Pirate Cove, as well as the West Hall when he rushes towards the security guard's office. It is likely part of Foxy's theme as a pirate. *As revealed in this video, Foxy's scream is a heavily modified version of an actual child's scream. It has been proposed by fans that the robots may be possessed by the child victims of The Killer. *At first, Foxy was commonly mistaken as a female. Possibly due to his somewhat feminine name. * At the end of Night 6 of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the older Foxy, along with the other older animatronics, are kept for a possible reopening of the pizzeria, even if on a smaller budget. * Foxy is currently the most popular Five Nights at Freddy's ''character. Gallery Pirate.jpg|Pirate Cove pirate2.jpg|Foxy hiding behind the curtains of his cove. gcBMK23.gif|Foxy running to the Security Office pirate3.jpg|Foxy's running to kill the security officer. Foxy eyepatch.png|Foxy with his eyepatch on Foxy 2.jpg|Foxy with Mangle in a teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. No place to hide.jpg Foxy lunge.gif|GIF of Foxy lunging in the sequel Foxy (FNaF's2).jpg|Foxy in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Foxy Attacks Player (FNaF's2).gif|Foxy attacking the security guard foxy_grin_copy_5065.jpg|Foxy with his jaw closed. Video Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Foxes Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Murderer Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Delusional Category:Pirates Category:Monsters Category:Speedster Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Brutes Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Fearmongers Category:Clawed Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Extremists Category:Kidnapper Category:Kid Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Singing Villains Category:Possessed Object Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Mutilators Category:Protective Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Recurring villain Category:Banshees Category:Teleporters Category:On & Off Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Canine Villains